hirunakanoryuuseifandomcom-20200223-history
Samejima
Samejima (鮫島, Samejima) is a woman who lives in the apartment next to Satsuki Shishio's and is also his girlfriend. She seems to be interested in Shishio despite her not knowing his name. Appearance Samejima has dark-colored hair often put into a low bun. She also has short, clipped bangs that fall halfway down her forehead. Samejima can seen in an array of warm outfits, as her only appearance was set during the winter. Personality Samejima is portrayed to be quite curious, as she seems interested in Shishio, saying that it was odd she had never seen him before though he had been living next door to her. She is unaware of Shishio's name throughout her appearance. Her face is stotic, but is confident to express her honest feelings whenever she talks with a person. Plot Six years later in the story, after coming home from work, Samejima realizes she forgot her key at her workplace. Fortunately, she bumps into her next-door neighbor, who happens to be Shishio, and asks to use his veranda so that she can jump to her own apartment's balcony and enter that way. Later, they meet again on the way home from work and he invites her over for drinks, where he tells her about what had happened with Suzume Yosano while he had been attending Yukichi Kumamoto's wedding. He explains how, upon seeing Suzume's own happiness within life, is truly happy for her, and is glad that there came a day where could say that honestly. He soon passes out drunk, and the next day Samejima meets him again, where he apologizes, asking if he had said anything weird. Samejima says that he hadn't, and Shishio turns the subject to Samejima's appearance, and why she was dressed up so fancily. She explains she had just been at her company's thank-you party, where she works as a shōjo manga editor. Shishio, who loves shōjo manga, becomes excited upon hearing about her work, and asks to hear more about her and what she does. After that their relationship has grown to the point where they greet each other everytime. Samejima's apartment then gets drenched and she contemplates on staying at a hotel, when Shishio steps in and offers her his place to stay the night. Later that evening, Samejima notices the sushi necktie and it being hidden, and she worries about why he doesn't want the necktie being seen and whether it was important to him. When she receives tickets to go to a Margaret exhibition, she asks Shishio to accompany her, because she's aware of their mutual interest for shōjo manga. Shishio is very thankful as he enjoys his quality time with Samejima. When she sees his joyfulness, she deeply gets moved and smiles. When they go back to Samejima's apartment, Shishio says that "her laughing face is the best" and that she looked very cute. Samejima gets flustered and Shishio leans down and kisses her on her lips. After the kiss, she looks him in the eye and asks about the sushi tie and thinks that Shishio's heart isn't confidently over whatever it is and laments that, even though they're neighbours and they both like manga, she unintentionally let herself like him. She then says: "Don't easily do things like that to me," talking about the kiss. A couple days pass and Samejima and Shishio get the time to get in touch with their feelings more. Shishio greets her at the door, confesses to her and apologizes for his behaviour. He talks about the sushi necktie he received from Suzume Yasano and it being precious to him. He lets her know that he wanted to clear the atmosphere between them as he didn't want the past affecting his feelings for her. Samejima listens and comments that Shishio must be a shoujo manga editor because he understands romance so well and they both laugh. Samejima then lets Shishio know that she likes him too. *Samejima's only appearance is within The Guy Next Door. *According to the author, Mika Yamamori, Samejima has a younger brother who has been seen together with Togyuu Minagawa in the past, such as on the cover of day.78. *The animal in Samejima's name, shark (鮫), is the "same" in "Samejima." Gallery Samejima1.png Samejima2.png Shishio and Samejima1.png Samejima3.png Samejima4.png Samejima5.png Samejima6.png Samejima7.png tumblr_nipc3d6TAP1r5n34uo1_500.png Samejima 5.jpg Samejima 1.jpg Samejima 2.jpg Samejima 3.jpg Samejima 4.jpg Samejima 6.png Samejima 7.jpg Samejima 8.jpg Samejima 9.png Quotes References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Featured Articles